


In leash-less confusion

by Emieo



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Interrogation, Seventh Sister Is A Creep, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emieo/pseuds/Emieo
Summary: The Seventh Sister visits her favorite prisoner
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	In leash-less confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for "this is no Time to sleep" for febuwhump 2021
> 
> TW: explicit torture of a child, general creepy vibes to a child by an adult

Ezra screams as another volt of electricity courses through his veins. His toes curling and head jerking against the cold mental slap he's strapped to. 

He feels the smoke pour off his shoulders, the distinct hum of the electric pike cooling down, getting ready for its next round. 

"This would be so much easier if you just corporate." 

_She's_ back. Ezra thrashes harder against his restraints, heartbeat picking up pace as the sharp _clicks_ of the inquisitor's boots ring through the cell. He hears hurried footsteps leave the room, they're alone. 

"I really do hate to see you like this, such a pretty little thing doesn't deserve such harsh treatment." 

The Seventh Sister's hand meets with Ezra's cheek, caressing the hot skin. Ezra weakly leans his head away, barely mustering the strength to force out a scowl. 

"You know if it weren't for me they would have killed you by now." She coos, her voice as soft and sticky as honey. "But what fun would it be if I lost my little plaything, hm?." 

He can feel her in his mind. Every time she comes close he can feel the cold tendrils snaking their way into his head, radiating the pain she seems to carry with her. 

Ezra tries to spit out an insult but nothing but a slurred moan escapes his lips, it makes her chuckle. 

"Speak up sweetheart, I can't hear you." The Seventh Sister roughly grabs Ezra's chin, yanking him closer. His eyes are half-lidded, mouth partially open and trembling. 

"How pathetic." She drops Ezra's face, his head dropping to his chest, too utterly exhausted to hold it up. "If only your master could see you now." 

There's a hitch in Ezra's breath at the mention of Kanan and he weakly starts to struggle again, chest heaving as he desperately tries to do _something_. 

"Oh don't worry young one, you'll see him soon enough." 

There's the littlest spark of hope in Ezra's chest, the prospect of seeing Kanan again after so long alone in the cold cell felt like something so out of reach. He knows she's probably lying to him, trying to get him to talk, but he _won't_ , he doesn't even have answers to half the things they're asking but he _can't._ He's doing this for his crew, for _Kanan._

He knows there's a good enough chance that his master is dead. He hadn't been able to feel _anything_ in the force since they had basically ripped him out of Kanan's arms, days (or maybe weeks, or mouths, Ezra didn't quite know at this point) ago and pumped him full of force suppressants and truth serum. 

But if there was a chance, the slimmest hope that-

The inquisitor must have felt his intentions because her laugh is drowned out by Ezra's screams as she activates to electro-pike again, the sharp edge plunging into Ezra's chest, his back arching as the electricity courses through his veins. 

When Ezra's screams die out he's left trembling, a whimper escaping his lips as the room starts to spin. He's so _tired,_ his eyelids are heavy and his bones feel like they're about to melt. 

"You know, you're going through all this because of _him_ ." She circles him like a predator stalking their prey. "If he just gave us what we wanted, we would stop. All the hurt you're feeling is because of your precious master, he's stubborn, _selfish_. Just like all the Jedi"

Ezra's jaw feels ten times heavier as he trembles out the first sounds that aren't screams or whimpers. 

" _good_..." 

She laughs, a harsh, bitter chuckle seeping into Ezra's very being. 

"We'll see how long you think that. It won't take much longer to break you, you're _weak_ , right now you're nothing more than a bargaining chip." 

Ezra ignores her insults, feeling the strong pull of sleep overtake him. He doesn't even think he has much of a choice, darkness turning the interrogation room into a spinning vignette. 

Ezra doesn't even get his eyes closed before another volt of electricity enters his body. 

He doesn't scream this time, just sobs and wishes for some kind of release, Wishes he didn't hear those footsteps approaching him again. 

"Oh darling, this is no time to sleep." 

Her hand is back on his cheek, softly wiping the tears away. 

"There's still so much _fun_ to be had." 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This prompt fill is going to be part of a larger, whump-filled series of one shots about kanan and Ezra's stay with the inquizators, this isn't going to be very pretty.


End file.
